The Chronicles of Mason Smith Short: The Grudge
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Mason Smith started having dreams that a woman with long, black hair started to haunt him. He than realizes he was cursed and he, with the help of the rabbits of Watership Down. In a effort to fight Mason's dark fears.
1. The Curse

When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... a **curse** is born.

The curse gathers in that place of **death**.

Those who encounter it will be consumed by its **fury**.

* * *

In my burrow, with a new and happy family as our kittens started to grow, more nightmares and dreams continue to lure into my head. As usually, the kicking, twists and turns of my body that I had to escape.

 _In Dream Sequence_

I was still a rabbit that I continued to hop by house after house. However, when I got towards the end of the block, a long walled fence had surrounded the last house on a hill. The house was nearly surrounded by trees. I pushed the gate and the gate opened. I hopped over towards the front door and tried to knock. No one answered. I than pushed the door and the door was unlocked that it opened. As I hopped inside the house, it was peacefully quiet, and foreboding.

"Hello." I called out. But not a single soul. I was about to leave until I heard a noise that came upstairs. I hopped on the stairs and hopped my way up. I used my ears to see if I heard something, until a door opened in the far end of the hall. I went down the hall and entered the room.

"Anyone here?"

I than heard creaking noises from the ceiling above. I opened the sliding closet door and looked up to see a dark entrance towards the attic. I jumped inside the closet, until a black cat was next to me, making snarls. The cat purred, as it's about to pounce on me, but I managed to hop out of the closet and tried to run towards the door, but slammed closed budged shut. The creaking noise grew louder than before. I looked behind me and the cat was gone. I than saw a head with long black hair and long white nightgown. A croaking noise came out, as it appears to be a ghost was crawling down from the attic and the closet. The long-straightened hair turned out to be a woman. As she started to crawl towards me, I felt that my legs were too shocked to move like when your eyes stuck on staring at _elil_ so long, that you can't even move yourself. When she got close, I closed my eyes and looked away as she continues to .

 _Dream Sequence Ends_

I than woke up. Drenched with a bit of sweat from fear, I looked around to hear nothing coming. The noises that I can hear was the sound of sleeping from Rose and our children. I got close to my mate and I decided to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I felt that I did get enough sleep that I could have. I was alone in my burrow, as Rose was with the kittens. I got up and decided to leave the burrow. When I got to the Honeycomb, hardly a single rabbit was there, as I assume everyone else was outside of the warren enjoying the sunshine. The only rabbit that I saw was Silverweed and I assumed he was lost.

"Silverweed?"

He turned around to see me. "Mason! Good morning."

I hopped over towards him. "Are you lost?"

"Oh no, I almost forgot how the warren was, since I left." he said.

I started to rub my eyes, as I yawn. Silverweed noticed that I was still tired.

"You dream running?" he asked.

"Meaning sleep walking, no. I had a horrible dream. I felt that I was in some house that was cursed." I answered. "Everyone outside?"

"I suppose, the _Owsla_ left for their patrol and leaving you behind." Silverweed said.

"I somewhat hate missing patrol, I'm sure Bigwig would be upset about this. I normally don't miss patrol on most cases."

Hazel and Fiver came back inside the warren and spotted me and Silverweed.

"Good morning all." Hazel said.

"Good morning." Silverweed and I said.

"Mason, are you alright? Your mate said you were asleep when she woke up." Hazel said.

"I know... I couldn't fall back asleep." I said.

"A bad dream?" Fiver asked.

"It was. I was hopping through a neighborhood and I came across the last house on the block. When I went inside, I explored around and going upstairs. I entered the last room of the hall and entered a closet. Unexpectedly, a cat tried to pounce on me, but luckily I jumped down. I tried to leave the room, but slammed shut and locking me in and cornered." I explained.

"The cat got you?" Hazel questioned.

"No, but a woman. She was all in pale white, in a white nightgown, has long black hair, and she was rattling in a croak similar to Fiver from a past nightmare. She crawled down from the attic and I couldn't move and she crawled towards me, also reaching towards my face." I answered.

"That was a bad dream." Fiver said.

"Indeed." Hazel agreed. "Is she nearby from here?"

"No, you can't be able to get to her and she was some sort of spirit like she was the _Black Rabbit_." I added.

"Tell us if it gets worsen." Hazel instructed me.

"I'll." I nodded.

The trio left the Honeycomb and I was about to join, until I heard the death rattle echoing the warren. I felt that I brought the curse here.

So after the _Owsla_ came back, everyone started to eat their _flayrah_. I was with Rose and my kittens.

"Father, are you alright? You have been quiet and haven't said a word." Olivia was worried.

Rose and Mason Jr. looked at me.

"I'm alright... your father had a long night, but hopefully it would be better." I answered, as I patted my daughter.

"Is it a dream?" Mason Jr. asked.

"Mason." Rose said to Mason Jr..

"It's alright, but I won't go into details, but it was Mas." I answered. " _Flayrah_ good?"

"It always has and will be." Mason Jr. answered.

"I'm sure you'll sleep better tonight." Olivia hope.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Children, why don't you two play with your cousins while I talk to your father." Rose said.

Olivia and Mason Jr. smiled and hopped off to join a game of _Tail-Tag_.

"Mason are you alright? Talk to me." Rose said.

"It was a bad dream. I entered a house that it was curse. I was alone, however someone was there with me. It was that she was luring me in, but I can't explain." I told her.

I looked by the warren's entrance and the same woman, who was in my dream rattled. I gasped and fell on my back.

"Mason?! What is it?!" she felt a little scared.

I blinked my eyes and the woman was gone. I took a deep breath with relief. "I just saw her by the warren's entrance!"

She hopped over to see not a single rabbit came out just now. "Well, I didn't hear a rabbit came out of there."

I began to worry that if the curse followed me from my dream into reality. Now I believe the curse has infested the warren and nobody was safe.

* * *

In the late afternoon, I was alone in my burrow trying to read some scripture to be rid of these dreams and think about the good. After I said a prayer for strength and to remove my fears, my phone started to rang. I never had received a call for so long and I couldn't be able to tell who it could be. I hopped towards my phone and the caller was Alice. Since my family was gone, that nobody: Mom, Dad, or Alice could be able to call me. I hopped away from the phone to ignore it. However, the rang continues, even after one full minute. I hurried back to my phone and answered.

"Alice?" I tried to communicate on the other end.

A death rattle sounded from the phone.

"Alice?"

The death rattle continues as it started to grow louder.

"Alice, please stop it!"

The rattle grew louder that it almost hurt my ears and the phone went disconnected, as the call ended. I decided to silence my phone so I don't get another call. I started to hop out of my burrow, until the burrow went completely shut by a stone. It was dark that I couldn't be able to see anything. I tried hop back where came from so I could have the phone as a light source. I brightened my phone and nearly nothing, but blackness. I hopped by the stone and tried to shout for anyone could hear me.

"Rose! Hazel! Fiver! Silverweed! Anyone there?! I'm trapped!" I shouted.

The phone started to lose light as it was hitting at two percent of remaining battery. I decided to dig a wall so I could leave the burrow and try to exit from another burrow. I quickly started to dig and I was becoming more frightened than being encountered by Woundwart. My phone hit zero percent and it was still blanking. As I was digging, the woman was walking towards me. I couldn't believe she became to my size as human.

"Please, stop! Leave me alone!" I begged.

She continues walk towards and I managed to dug into another burrow, but I was than grabbed by her hand and I kicked it by my other foot. I crawled back to see her face before she disappeared into the blackness as my phone went dead.

"Mason!" a voice came and I was being nudged.

"Mason! It's me Fiver! Wake up!" Fiver shouted.

I woke up and noticed that exited out of my burrow and I was starting to crawl into a wall.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were dream running and you started to dig through a wall." Bigwig answered.

I gasped, as I turned back into my burrow and saw no one was there.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" I screamed out of fear.

Hazel came in with Silverweed. "What happened here?"

"Mason had a nightmare." Fiver answered.

"It wasn't a nightmare! She was there! She called me on my phone through Alice's and I was shut closed by a stone. I started to dug my way out, as she was walking towards me." I shouted.

"Not a single human could be able to fit through here and entered our warren." Blackberry said. As she and Campion arrived.

"No... she's a ghost. She came like the _Black Rabbit of Inle'_. She became the same size I was when she was in my burrow. She could even come quicker than the _Black Rabbit_ himself." I added.

I looked up and saw that the woman's head was hanging on the roof the tunnel and her hair was covering it. I screamed as she lowered her towards me.

"She's here! She's up on the ceiling! She's here!" I screamed as I covered my face with my paws.

"Where Mason?!" Hazel asked in effort to comfort and help.

"Mason! She's not here!" Bigwig shouted and tried to reach out.

I continued to scream as Fiver tried to uncover my eyes, by moving one of my paws. I continued to scream in horror, he stepped away as he was frightened.

"Get it hold of yourself, lad!" Hawkbit shouted.

Blackberry was a bit frightened as she came close to Campion. Silverweed remained calm, as he felt like he had a goose-bump. Tyler came as he heard the screams.

"Please make it stop!" I shouted and I continued to repeat it, as they looked above and in my burrow, in question if they we weren't alone.

* * *

Hours after the incident, I found myself in the caverns. I thought it was best that I should stay away from the warren as much as possible. I started to hear voices from nearby.

"Mason?" a voice called for my name. I remained where I was because I don't know if it was trick.

"Mason. Why are you hiding?" Tyler asked as he spotted.

"Please. I don't want to answer and I know you saw it." I begged.

"I only heard the screams and it turned out to be you." he said.

"A curse came to me and I don't want anybody be infested from me. You should leave me." I said.

Tyler noticed my shivers. He came to my side.

"Everyone is looking for you, even Hazel and Fiver. They should know that you're at least alright." he said.

"How would they be able to help me, they could just be apart of my curse and they'll suffer as I did. Even you." I added.

Tyler took a moment to think and looked around the caverns. A idea popped into his head.

"Come with me." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have an idea and it could all of us and could help you." Tyler answered. I followed him and we left the caverns. I could hear the echoes of the woman's rattle, before we entered the warren.

* * *

As Tyler and I hopped through the tunnels, we're met up by Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Silverweed, and a few others at the Honeycomb.

"Everyone, I'm sorry if I overreacted." I apologized.

"Don't apologize, you seem to be in a state of terror." Fiver said.

"I only worry everyone else's safety of the warren, if I distance myself." I added.

Hazel hopped towards me. "Never, son. We're with you." he said as he placed his paw on my shoulder.

"So, you said it was in a dream?" Bigwig asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how long it'll last. If I fall asleep, I may not wake up." I said.

"Oh come on, lad. Are you going to let your fears and the inevitable!" Hawkbit said.

"No! Only one way we could be able to solve this, there has to be!" Silverweed protested.

"What if a few of us would enter his dream and try to combat his fears." Tyler said.

"How?!" Bigwig wondered.

"Me or Silverweed could be able to have a few rabbits with Mason and they would be in the same dream." Fiver suggested.

"I never done with dreams, other than entering other rabbits' mind." Silverweed said.

"I know you could do it." I encouraged.

"Maybe a few rabbits could join you, but we have the entire group. You should chose who should go with you." he said.

Before I could answer; Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Tyler, and Hawkbit stepped forward.

"We'll come along." Hazel said.

"If a vision comes and/or just being by your side." Fiver said.

"I could take someone on, if we have to fight." Bigwig added.

"Also could have an extra brain." Tyler added.

"And a someone could help you with a joke." Hawkbit said.

"Well this endanger the warren?" I worried.

"No, possibly as long we could be able to have you six be in the dream and managed to defeat whatever the creature is." Silverweed answered.

"Why don't we find a place so the six of us could rest, as Silverweed could be able have join into the same dream. And someone of course to guard us so we don't be disturb." Tyler suggested.

"I could have Dandelion and Strawberry guard the burrow." Bigwig added.

* * *

Soon after Dandelion and Strawberry agreed to help us by guarding the burrow, the six of us started to lie down on a single filed line. Silverweed started to try his trick.

"I haven't even done a mind reading for a long time." he said to himself. "Let's hope a new trick could work for them."

As soon the six of us were sleeping, Silverweed started to try to configure our minds, in effort to have the same dream. The six of us than woke up by a row of houses in a neighborhood.

"It worked." I said.

"It looks real, like we're on the streets again." Fiver said.

"We can't try to enjoy it long. Mason, do you remember where the house is?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I do. We just have to go further down the block and it'll be the last house." I answered.

"Alright you'll lead the way." Bigwig said.

We started to head further down from the neighborhood. It was just like my dream that not a single person was walking around.

"Why hasn't any 'humans' are out?" Hawkbit asked.

"I don't know. It' was like that in my dream." I answered.

Hawkbit dismissed the question. We continued along the sidewalk, until we saw a small walkway that has the trees that blocked the house's view.

"By the end of the walkway, it's here." I said.

"If we follow the path, that is where it is?" Hazel asked.

"Yes."

* * *

We than followed the walkway, than we saw the house. The gate was opened and we noticed that the door wasn't completely shut, on how it was closed.

"That's the house I was in." I said and I started to shiver. "However, I'm afraid to enter it again."

"If that's the case, you should wait outside." Hazel suggested.

"No, I can't leave you guys in there alone." I said.

Hawkbit felt the shiver of coldness. "Maybe he's right, I'll should wait out here with him."

"But Dad, you're not usually afraid of anything since you rescued me and Mason." Tyler said, as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I know son, but if this house is cursed, as Mason says, I'll wait." he feared.

"Not likely." Bigwig said. "Remember the caverns, you were afraid down there, but not anymore."

Hawkbit's shivering stopped. "You're right. I haven't been much afraid for a while."

"Except a dog or a cat on our patrols to grab some _flayrah_." I joked.

Everyone started to laugh a bit.

"Alright. Alright. You made your point." Hawkbit stated.

"Besides you said cannot be separated." Fiver remained me.

"I know, I'm just afraid of going back into the house." I said.

Bigwig hopped towards me. "How about using your fear?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It'll make you vigilant and alert. It'll make you stronger." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Dandelion and Pipkin were afraid to search near the caverns because the _Black Rabbit_ would be after them, while searching for Hazel, Fiver, and Hawkbit. Who told you that they're fears would make them stronger." he told me.

"You did." I answered.

"Righto mate. Let's say we do this together now." he patted my shoulder and giving me confidence.

I nodded.

"We're ready." Bigwig said.

Hazel nodded, along with everyone else. We hopped towards the house and we opened the door gently.

* * *

We slowly entered the house and we grouped together by the door, until the door shut closed. Hazel tried to push the door, but was budged shut.

"We're locked in." Hazel said.

Fiver started to shiver a bit. Hazel turned towards his brother and noticed.

"Are you alright, little brother?" he asked.

"I don't know. It seems like it's winter, like Cowslip's Warren." Fiver said.

Hazel started to sniff for any scent. "It seems that nobody has been here for ages."

Bigwig also sniffed. "No sign for _elil._ "

"A cat was here though." I corrected Bigwig.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I don't know if it's here now, but it was and it may come back." I warned.

"Alright. We'll stick together and we'll search the house to the top." Hazel instructed.

We started to search in the living room and we found nothing, but mess. There was sliding glass door that would open to a small bedroom that also leads to side and back yards. Only a small bed that was there that it was nearly tarnished and flat from the mattress.

"Find anything?" Hazel asked.

I nodded. "Nothing."

"Hey you guys!" Tyler shouted.

We followed Tyler's voice and we saw him in the kitchen and he was on top of the kitchen table.

"What did you find, son?" Hawkbit asked.

"A journal or a diary to put it." Tyler answered.

We hopped onto the table and we try to be able to see what the journal says. When I saw it, wasn't in English.

"It's Japanese." I said.

"Yes, it belonged to someone. It looked like since childhood that person started to write. It talks about her childhood, rituals."

"What kind?" Hazel asked.

"An exorcism. More of a Buddhist exorcism, according to the journal. She was used to be given the spirits to silence them." Tyler answered.

We felt disturbed from what we're hearing, even Tyler read through one of the rituals in the journal that we can't be able to bring up again. Tyler continued to scan through the journal.

"It also talks about her adult life. Her marriage... and it looks like she's fallen in love with someone else, she knows." he added.

"How do you know it's a her?" I asked.

Tyler pointed at the drawing it showed of a woman with long hair that was on the journal.

"She seems to be madly in love with him. She even kept mentioning his name copious amount of times, also with two pages that showed the name 'Peter' on it." Tyler said.

"Did it say anything else after that?" Bigwig asked.

As Tyler was about to turn into another page, it showed a hole page with a eye glaring at us. He slightly jumped from seeing it. He turned the page to see dozens of eyes and afterwards it was blank.

"It seems like she never finished her journal." Tyler answered.

"Is there a name on it?" Fiver asked.

Tyler went back to the first page and found a family picture. He picked it up and saw man, a young boy with his cat, and a woman that her face was cut off from the picture. He looked at the other side and saw a Japanese writing.

"The Saeki Family." Tyler translated. "Takeo, Kayako, and Toshio."

"I bet the woman in the journal was her." Bigwig said.

"It is her." Tyler confirms.

A splash sounded off. We gasped and try to listen if it come off again. The splash came back with a sound of struggle that someone was drowning. We followed the sound and opened the two doors of the bathroom and the struggle with the splashing was gone.

"It sounded like someone was here." Hazel added.

Creaking noises came from upstairs. We left the bathroom and journeyed upstairs. When we got up there, we opened the first door and it turned out be the same young boy that was in the picture. He is apparently drawing cats. Hazel hopped slowly towards the boy.

"Hello?" he said and the boy looked up.

"What is your name?" he asked. The boy just went back onto his drawing.

"Probably he doesn't understand us." he said.

"I'll try." Tyler volunteered. He hopped towards Hazel and faced the boy.

"Kon'nichiwa" he said in Japanese for "hello". The boy stopped his drawing and looked at Tyler.

"Watashinonamaeha Tyler Damien." Tyler spoke again in Japanese to greet his name. "Anata no namae?" (Your name?).

The boy was a bit silent and placed his crayon down.

"Toshio." he greeted himself.

"That must be the boy than." Fiver said.

* * *

The boy than looked at the other way towards his right. Me and the rabbits started to hop towards where the boy was presumably looking towards down the hall. We than entered the last room that lead to the room that I was in my dream.

"That was the last place I was at." I said and I started to crawl a bit back hiding behind Hazel.

"You shouldn't have to be afraid to face that fear." Hazel encouraged.

"I know, but it just brings me back that's all. I cannot go in there alone." I said.

"We'll go in there with you." Fiver patted my back.

"Thanks." I lightly smiled.

The three of us started hopped into the room. Hazel started to sniff once again.

"It seems that someone was here, but it isn't exactly in here." Hazel said.

Before Bigwig, Tyler, and Hawkbit could enter the room. The door slammed shut.

"Bigwig, Hawkbit, Tyler!" We shouted as we tried to open the door.

"We cannot open it, Hazel! We're blocked off!" Bigwig shouted.

"We're variable since we're separated." I exclaimed.

"Remember, mate use your fear to make yourself strong lad! We'll find a way to regroup." Bigwig assured.

I know that we're separated. Now we may ended up being picked off one by one.


	2. The Names

ビッグウィッグ (Bigwig), ホークビット (Hawkbit), タイラー (Tyler), ヘーゼル (Hazel), ドル紙幣 (Fiver), 石工 (Mason)

* * *

Bigwig, Tyler, and Hawkbit were blocked off as they re-attempt to open the door.

"We can't open it or get through. Digging won't be option if the floor is hard." Bigwig said.

"There has to be another way to get them out." Hawkbit said.

Tyler tried to claw the door, but he felt a pain when he tried to claw it.

"Are you alright Tyler?" Hawkbit asked.

"I'm fine Dad, it's that we can't even claw our way through the door neither." Tyler answered.

A black cat exited from the other room.

" _Pfeffa!_ " Bigwig shouted.

The cat snarled at them and Hawkbit jumped from the cat and Tyler stand close to his father. Bigwig was about ready to fight since they can't even escape.

"No way out, but we may have to fight." he said. He started to charge at him, by the time he reached towards the cat, it disappeared. He started to sniff where the cat was.

"He's gone." he said.

Tyler and Hawkbit came towards Bigwig. When they reached to him, Bigwig gasped.

"What is lad?" Hawkbit asked.

Bigwig just took a step back. Tyler and Hawkbit than looked at the room and saw the man that they saw in the family picture was hanging on the wall full of hair, as the same boy they just saw pushed the father to wall back and forth, back and forth.

" _Frith_ help us." Hawkbit said.

"We need to get Hazel, Fiver, and Mason out of here!" Bigwig shouted.

They hurried back to the door and started to claw the door and it was started to tear apart.

* * *

 _Minutes before_

Hazel, Fiver, and I started to hop around to find another way out. Fiver noticed the closet that was closed. He than gasped.

 _For the one, who opens it, she would come down and take us all. As we return._ Fiver had a vision.

Hazel was about to approach to the closet. Fiver saw what Hazel was about to do.

"Hazel, stop!" Fiver warned.

"What's the matter?" Hazel asked.

"We should not open the door." he warned us again.

I looked at the closet. "It's where she is. Up in the attic."

"The woman?" Hazel asked.

I nodded. We than heard a creaking noise in the ceiling that was the attic.

"There may be another way out, through the roof." he said as he started to open the closet.

"Hazel, Don't!" Fiver and I shouted.

It was too late he opened the closet. We saw that nothing is in here, except the attic was opened. Hazel started to sniff and noticed that someone was up there, as he gasped with a little fright.

"What is it Hazel?" Fiver asked.

"We should leave, now!" Hazel shouted.

We headed back towards and we forgot it was budged shut. We than heard the croaking noise that was coming from the attic. We turned around to see the long haired woman was crawling down.

"IT'S HER! SHE'S HERE!" I screamed. "SHE'LL TAKE US!"

"She's not going to take us! We'll start clawing the door in effort to get out." Hazel said. We started to claw the door and it was started to break. On the other side, we saw Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Tyler clawing the door, as well. Fiver jumped first through the hole as I followed. Hazel was about to jump, but he turned back to see the woman was out of the closet. He was nearly paralyzed by fear, he crawled towards the door.

"Hazel, get out of there!" Bigwig shouted.

Hazel was too afraid to move. I hopped back, grabbed him, and pulled him through the door. The woman than grabbed his foot.

"No!" I screamed. I started to pull harder. "Hazel, you have to move, please!"

Fiver, Bigwig, Tyler, and Hawkbit came behind me and started to pull.

"Just a little more, lads! Pull!" Bigwig shouted.

We than pulled a lot harder than before. We than we're than pushed back from the pull and Hazel was atop of me.

"Hazel!" I tried to wake him up.

He was shivering and he couldn't speak.

"Hazel please!" Fiver shook him.

He looked at us and reached his paw.

"We need to go!" Bigwig exclaimed.

Fiver placed his big brother onto mine and Bigwig's backs and we carried him down the stairs. When we got downstairs, we headed towards the front door.

"Fiver? Mason?" Hazel started to come back to us.

"Hazel! You're alright!" I stood him up.

"Thank _Frith_ , I thought I lost you." Fiver feared.

Hazel smiled and shook his head. "What happened?"

"You were paralyzed and you couldn't move." I said.

"We than had to pull you through the door to get you out, before that woman got to you." Fiver said.

"You are a brave buck, Mason. You faced your fear, and got us together to save Hazel." Bigwig commended.

"Learned it from all of you." I smiled.

As we had our cheerful moment, we than heard the croaking coming back and it was coming upstairs. We tried to open the door and we forgot it was also shut completely and locking us in. We than saw the woman again and she started to crawl down the stairs. I tried to claw the door, but it was hard wood and it was no use. She than was about half the way down the stairs. We're cornered by the door and there's no other way out.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Hazel just placed his paw on my shoulder and we looked at each other.

"I'm sorry son." he apologized.

"I'm sorry too Dad, for getting everyone into this." I apologized to.

As Kayako finished her journey down the stairs, me and the rabbits clanged onto each other. We all looked at each other and just smiled with a tear falling down our eyes. It was pretty much a good-bye until we passed on. We than looked back to see about inches towards us and she than reached for Hazel's foot, but I moved his foot, so she could take me instead.

She than started to crawl towards me and I closed my eyes and lie onto my father's fur so that I didn't die alone. As I felt her hair and she continued to rattle, it soon stopped like time just froze. I opened my eyes and noticed that she's gone. I looked around and sniffed, to find out like nobody was there. I turned around and shook Hazel.

"Hazel?"

After a few shakes, he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's gone." I said.

* * *

Everyone else started to open their eyes and noticed they're still alive. The surroundings started to dissolve and all of us were blacked out. Later, we than, were back in our warren. I was the first one to wake up.

"You're up." Silverweed said.

"What happened?" I asked. I than started to pat myself to make sure I was alive. "I'm alive!"

"I didn't do anything, but it seems like you have done something." he answered.

"I didn't see my necklace glow or anything. All I remember that Kayako was crawling down from the stairs and she was reaching towards Hazel again, but I blocked his path so she could get to me first. Until, I was expected to die, time froze and she even disappeared." I explained.

"Well it seems to me you have faced your fears and your nightmare has passed." Silverweed added.

Hazel and the others started to wake up.

"What happened?" Hazel asked.

"I saved you! She was about to take you again and I couldn't let it happened." I said.

"At the same time, we're all probably could have died." Tyler said.

"Mason, I believe you have faced your fear." Fiver smiled.

"Hopefully, she won't come back tonight and for the rest of my dreams." I still have a worrying feeling.

"I'll stay with you for tonight until the morning." Hazel suggested.

"Me too." Fiver agreed.

"We'll just let Rose and your children know that you're safe and feel better in the morning." Tyler said. He, Bigwig, and Hawkbit left the warren.

Fiver and myself got close to Hazel and we lie down.

"Do you need anything else?" Silverweed asked.

"You could stay with us for the night, if you want." I offered.

"If you insist." he smiled and lie onto the ground.

"And thank you." I thanked him.

"Your welcome." he replied and went straight to sleep after a long day.

"Hopefully you have a sweet dreams tonight. Goodnight son." Hazel said.

"Thank you Dad. You too. And goodnight Dad." I said.

"Goodnight." Fiver said.

"Goodnight." Hazel and I said.

As I tucked into Hazel and his fur, I closed my eyes and started to sleep. Some reason minutes later, I heard Kayako's rattle again. I rather just fall asleep and not try to think about that it was all in my head. I moved a bit to get comfortable and the rattle stops. I was happy that I had a family that could look after me, if I had nightmares like this.

 _The End_. **Happy Halloween of 2017**!

Author's Note: Tyler Damien is an original character and belongs to Supernova2015, thank you for letting me using the character.


End file.
